I'll Follow the Sun
by FongSaiYuk319
Summary: It's starting to rain in Las Vegas for Sara Sidle. Not really a songfic, but a song is used. Rated T becuase I'm not sure about it...just to be safe. No language or suggestive themes. Hints at future GregSara
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, please don't sue me, and I may even mess up what I'm trying to imitate, so please don't sue me for that either. If I owned it, I would be rich and happier than I am right now, also, I would a heck of a lot older…..but yeah, whatever.

A/N: Hey guys….so yeah, I'm writing another one shot, a short one shot as some would define it, and yes, I know I should be writing my other stories, but they're just too darn _happy_ for my mood right now, so I'm going to be writing an angsty piece. A very angsty piece. So…..if you guys don't like angst, I'm sorry, but I will assure you that I'll put my best into it. Well….not so much angsty I've decided now, but just more sad than anything else. Not for Grissom/Sidle fans unless they like sad stuff….leave a review afterwards, and I'll remind you at the end with my other author's note as I always do. Oh, and another note….I have not seen all the episodes of CSI, so I may not be very int touch with the whole relationship between the two….so forgive me if I screw it up. Set after the episode where Sara talks to Grissom about the promotion, and how she hopes that their relationship didn't affect anything…well, kinda after that too, but I'm rambling, I'll leave. Love you all!

I'll Follow the Sun

"Hey, Sara?"

Sara turned around to see Grissom sticking his head out of his office. "Yeah?"

"Can I see you in my office for a second?" Grissom asked.

"Uh, sure, just a minute, I need to get these things to Greg," Sara said, hurrying to get the papers from the case they were working on to Greg. After she handed it over to the very asleep looking Greg, she walked back to Grissom's office. She stopped at the door. "What did you want me for?"

Grissom looked up, taking his glasses off. "I was wondering if you were upset at my decision."

"What decision?" Sara asked; life had been so hectic lately with all these new cases coming in and she couldn't remember clearly what Grissom was talking about.

"My decision about Nick," Grissom reminded her, not unkindly.

"Oh…._that_ decision. No, I'm not upset, actually. If you thought that he would be better for the promotion, then I trust your judgment," Sara said truthfully. It was also true because she hadn't had anytime to brood over it either.

"Are you sure? I noticed you were quieter than usually when you heard," Grissom probed again.

"Yes, I'm sure, Grissom. Is this all you needed to see me for? I really do need to get back on the case." Sara looked at Grissom, expecting to be dismissed.

"If you need any time off or anything, just tell me." Grissom put his glasses on, getting ready to return to his paperwork.

Sara paused for a second, processing what Grissom just said. _Did he just imply that I'm really not okay with Nick's promotion? Does he think that I'm lying just to get him off my case? What is he assuming here?_ "Hold on a second, Grissom."

"Yes?" Grissom looked up again.

"Are you saying that you think that I'm so upset that I need time off to _cope _with the fact that I didn't get promoted? Do you really think I'm that obsessed?" Sara asked slowly.

"Well, you are quite dedicated to your work, and if I were in your shoes, and another co-worker with whom I was good friends with received the promotion I wanted though I had worked far harder and longer than he, I would be upset," Grissom said.

"Do you think I'm that shallow? I'm _glad _for Nick, Grissom," Sara said, still unsure of why Grissom was being like this. Usually he stayed out of things like this.

"No, I'm just taking into account that you can be rather emotional at times, and that when that happens, you either blow up or withdraw into yourself, which is bad both ways."

"Okay, so I admit that I wanted that promotion pretty badly, but not to the extent that I would sulk if I didn't get it. Sure, I was upset that I didn't receive it, but it was made better by the fact that another CSI, who happens to be my good friend and fully qualified, received it. I'm not upset, Grissom. Please stop assuming that I'm going to either implode or explode," Sara reasoned, feeling slightly upset that Grissom thought so little of her.

"Well, I—" Grissom was cut off by Sara, who had another thought pop into her head.

"And the only thing I'm upset at right now is you and your lack of faith in my maturity. I'm thirty-four years old, Grissom, not fifteen. Remember that." Sara turned and walked out of the room. She continued into the room where she and Greg were working and sat down at the table.

"You should stop looking so scornful, it's twisting your face," Greg remarked in a Liverpudlian accent. (A/N: for all Beatles fans…you should recognize this quote….)

Sara just glared at him.

"What's up?" Greg said, absentmindedly rearranging the photos chronologically.

"Grissom." Was all Sara said.

"Ah."

They continued working on the case, which involved the murder of a thirty-five year old single woman staying in the Bellagio. The hotel cleaning staff had found her a day ago lying prone across the bed, three gun shot wounds in her body: one in her back, one in her leg, and the other at the back of her head. She was found with no ID, and she had just checked in the day before. When Sara and Greg processed the scene, they found no murder weapon, no prints, and no chemicals of significance. To be honest, Sara thought that if they didn't get a breakthrough in the next time they revisited the crime scene, Sara was going to hurt someone.

Greg beeped.

"What's that?" Sara asked.

"Oh, er, that's my walkie-talkie. Doc has the details for us." Greg stood up and stretched.

"Walkie-talkie?" Sara asked, a little incredulously.

"Hey, they work really well in this stupid building. And, I don't have to pay for cell phone usage."

"Why can't you just go check up every now and then like a normal person?" Sara asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"I am not normal," Greg stated.

"I forgot."

They walked down to the pathology place until they got to Doc Robbins' office. They opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, doc, got anything?" Greg asked.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have called you, would I?" Al Robbins said, peering over his glasses.

They walked over the dead body and pulled back the sheet covering it. Doc Robbins walked to the other side and started to point out all the interesting bruises and such that he had found on her. After a while, when Sara started to tune out, Greg asked a question.

"So, the cause of death was the gunshot wounds?" It was more a statement than a question.

"No." Robbins said.

"What?" Sara asked, awoken from her trance-like state.

"She was poisoned." Robbins walked over to the screen where the video screen was displaying the sinus passage of the woman. "See the irritation of the tissue there? Something was passing through there, and that's what killed her. The gunshot wounds were merely and insult to injury, something to throw us off. The only thing is, though, I can't seem to figure out how exactly she was poisoned. It was not ingested or injected."

"What?" Sara and Greg asked at the same time.

"That's all I have for you. When the stomach contents are finished processing, I'll be able to tell you what she was poisoned with, but for now, you have to figure out how the poison was put into her body. Oh, there are no lacerations on her body pre-mortem." Robbins turned away, obviously dismissing them.

They walked back up to their working room, quiet. Both were perplexed at how one could be poisoned without having the poisoned either ingested, injected, or from being contaminated. They sat down, thinking. Suddenly, Sara got up.

"I need coffee. You?" Sara asked.

"Please," Greg said, putting on a puppy face.

"You're disgusting," Sara commented before walking to the break room to get coffee. She opened the cupboard beneath the coffee pot and dug around until her hand hit two mugs. She pulled them out and set the water to boil. Opening the cupboard above the coffee pot, she rifled through the tea until she found what she was looking for. Taking down two packets of instant coffee, she opened them and poured them into the cups. The instant was better than the brewed, except for Greg's, around the office. She returned to the room carrying the two cups and set them down in front of Greg on the table.

"Here you go."

Greg looked up, a light in his eyes. "Thanks."

"What's up? You look excited." Sara sat down and sipped her mug.

"I've been reading _Hamlet_."

"So…?" Sara asked.

"I know how she was poisoned. Oh, and the results came back and she was poisoned with snake and spider venom, which means we're probably looking for a bug/reptile freak. The poisons came from an extremely rare species of spider and snake." Greg talked quickly, pausing every so often as to catch his breath as he explained everything to Sara. She nodded, everything Greg said made sense, and if his suspicion was right, the man they were looking for would have left something at the scene of the crime, which they were going to go collect at that very moment. As they got up to leave, Grissom stopped them.

"Where are you two headed?" he asked.

"To the Bellagio, we think we may have just solved this case," Sara said, slipping her vest on.

"Wait, Greg, go alone, I need Sara to work this case with me at the moment," Grissom told Greg.

"Oh no you don't!" Sara said, preventing Greg from answering.

"What?" Grissom asked.

"I am almost done with this case. I am going to finish it, and this last part requires a lot of attention to a lot of details." Sara said.

"Greg has time. He needs the practice anyway. Come with me." Grissom turned and left, leaving Sara looking at him with disdain. She closed her eyes and sighed; Grissom was ridiculously smart but somehow lacked good people skills; that was part of what endeared him to her heart, but sometimes he was just too much! She looked at Greg and shrugged.

"Sorry, Greg. I'll make it up to you one day, but for now, Mr. I've-got-a-dead-bug-up-my-shorts is having a problem. Except, having a dead bug up his shorts would probably make him happy." Sara muttered.

Greg laughed, smiling. "It's okay; I'll update you when I get back. I assume Grissom is just having you work on paper work with him."

"Of course. I don't know why, he knows I _hate_ paper work." Sara sighed.

"Look, it won't be that bad, I'll be back, and maybe I'll get promoted if I solve this case all by myself!" Greg pumped his arm in the air triumphantly.

"Of course, you opportunistic lab-rat," Sara grumbled, turning away.

"What else would you expect of me?" Greg asked innocently. "Oh, and before I forget…" Greg leaned up and kissed Sara's cheek, promptly receiving a slap on his face.

"You'd better be glad there are witnesses around here, Greggo." A voice came up behind the Greg, who was currently rubbing his red cheek. Sara smiled happily; she had _really_ needed to smack someone, and that was a perfect opportunity, as Greg would not get really mad.

"Hey Nick!" Greg said, turning around and smiling.

"What are you doing in so early?" Sara asked. "Or, I suppose, late."

"I forgot something at my locker, and I needed to pick it up," Nick said, shrugging.

"How is life for you—" Sara was interrupted.

"Sara! I told you I needed you to work this with me _now_, not the next century. Stop talking on the job and get to work! You too Greg. Hey Nick." Grissom's voice was agitated.

Sara closed her eyes and told herself that Grissom was just suffering from too much stress like the rest of them. "Sorry, gotta go."

"Understood." Both of the guys said.

Sara left them standing there talking to go join Grissom in his office, where she worked on paper work until Greg came back. When she discovered Greg was back, she excused herself for a break and went to go see him, trying to ignore the awkward tension between her and Grissom. Something seemed to be bothering him lately. He had been either acting really quiet friendly with Sara, almost too friendly, or being really awful to her. She was going insane with his ups and downs.

"Greg?" Sara asked, poking her head into the break room, where Greg was currently sitting.

"I got it. You wanna know?" Greg asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure." Sara sat down.

"We actually got the guy at the scene, just as we had predicted. I waited for an hour with Brass, pretending to have left earlier. As the place had been surrounded until we went, the perpetrator had no chance to leave, and was still suffering from they spider bites. Remember the spider venom? It turns out that the type of spider that that injects that type of venom is very violent, and the caretaker is almost guaranteed to be bitten when trying to deal with it. Since the venom is useless once removed from the spider for more than ten minutes, the live spider must have been taken to bite the victim itself. Once the murderer tried to recapture the spider, it bit him and he was incapacitated without the antidote to heal himself with," Greg said, all in one breath.

"Hold on, but then how did we miss spider bites?" Sara asked.

"Not done. He was poisoned by having the poison poured in his ear."

"What?"

"Like in Hamlet! The sinuses are all connected, and thus the poison was eventually ingested through that way."

"I thought you said she was bitten. You really need to work on your communication skills." Sara raised one eyebrow.

"No, he was bitten. Though, on purpose. He's a Shakespeare freak, actually, a Shakespeare scholar. He let the spider bite him, cut himself with a knife we found on him, and let his poisoned blood drip into the victim's ear, who was currently sleeping. Then, just to be safe, he took a vial of snake's venom and poured that in his ear as well. I checked with doc, he said that our theory was correct. The guy is in custody right now." Greg grinned again.

"Nice job." Sara said, feeling slightly useless. It seemed as if nowadays all she got was a grumpy weird boss who was driving her insane, and paper work. If Greg could figure out something this complicated, he obviously didn't need her.

"Thanks. I'm going to go to breakfast….shift is over in about fifteen minutes. You wanna come and celebrate?" Greg asked hopefully.

"No, I'm just gonna go home and sleep, actually. Good job Greg." With that, Sara leaned up and kissed Greg's cheek and walked out of the room, leaving him shocked. Greg never caught her double meaning, though.

She walked to the locker room and grabbed her stuff, packing it all in a bag. She quickly wrote a note and left in Greg's locker. She wrote another one and stuck it in Greg's locker as well, though this one was for Grissom. It was in an envelope. Sighing, she left the building and called her brother in California.

"Hello? Sidle." A voice said on the other side of the phone line.

"Hey, Jarid?" Sara greeted.

"Hey, Sara! How are you doing? Are you finally going to come visit?" Jarid asked excitedly. "You know you still haven' met my wife."

"Yes, Jarid. It's starting to rain in Las Vegas."

Grissom sat at his desk, when he heard a knock on his door. He lifted his head up and saw Greg, noticing his eyes were a little red. "Come in."

Greg opened the door and dropped an envelope on Grissom's desk, leaving without saying anything. He had come to work this morning to read Sara's note to him. At least she said she would be back sometime, and in the meanwhile, they would talk on the phone, he was assured. Grissom looked strangely at Greg before looking at the parcel on his desk. His name was written on it. He opened it, read it, and put his head in his hands. The letter contained a song only.

_One day you'll look to see I've gone  
For tomorrow may rain,   
so I'll follow the sun_

Some day you'll know I was the one   
But tomorrow may rain,  
so I'll follow the sun

And now the time has come  
and, my love, I must go  
And though I lose a friend  
In the end you will know, oh

One day you'll find that I have gone  
But tomorrow may rain,  
so I'll follow the sun  
But tomorrow may rain,  
so I'll follow the sun

And now the time has come  
and, my love, I must go  
And though I lose a friend  
In the end you will know, oh

One day you'll find that I have gone  
But tomorrow may rain,  
so I'll follow the sun

A/N: So….did you guys follow all of that? Was it completely crappy? If it was, I'm sorry. You can send me a review telling me that it was crap….oh, and the song is from the Beatles, and I don't own it at all, another disclaimer, by the way. So…..this is it, no more after this, it's not really good to make a good transition to another chapter. I was in a kind of sad mood, so this may be sadder than necessary, but I hope it's not too sappy or sudden. So…..tell me what you thought, and leave a review! Thanks for sticking all the way!

-FSY319


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I still don't own anything, meaning I also have no money to give you if you do sue me…….

A/N : Okay, so I did say that there wasn't going to be another chapter, but I lied. It's going to be just like the other chapter, ending with a song. So…..this will be the end of this short series….unless I lie again, in which case you all have permission to smack me. So……on with the story, and please leave me something at the end….you know you want to….love you all!

Plane

"Sanders." Greg picked up his phone.

"How are you, Greg?" an amused voice sounded through Greg's cell phone, a voice that he had not been expecting for at least another three days.

"Sara! What are you doing calling me at three in the morning?" Greg exclaimed happily.

"I figured you were in the break room just about now….you always were," Sara reasoned.

"You still remember all of my work habits, after all these years?" Greg asked in wonder.

"I still remember everything about you, well, save a few small things," Sara said smugly.

"I guess your CSI training is still ingrained in you after all this time," Greg laughed.

"All this time? I haven't been gone that long, Greg," Sara protested.

"Yes you have. You've been gone so long that I've forgotten what your favorite food at the diner is," Greg pouted.

"Strawberry pancakes, Greg. You'll remember soon enough." With that, Sara hung up.

Greg looked at his phone, slightly miffed, but still grinning. Talking to Sara always made him happier, especially nowadays, when the lab was really quite dreary. He walked out of the coffee room and turned into the lab, whistling.

"Sofia, do you have the results in for me?" Greg asked.

"No, I'm not you. I do not work at inhumanely fast speeds." Sophia shooed Greg out of the lab.

Greg skipped happily out and started to hum to himself. His mood disappeared quickly when he bumped into Grissom.

"Greg?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah?" Greg replied.

"Do you think I'm too stiff?" Grissom was serious.

"Sometimes, boss. But, everyone has their own idiosyncrasies that they have to live with. The worst thing is when you realize your own, but can't seem to change it." Greg said in a sing-song voice, playing the fool. "I have to go solve this case!"

Grissom was left standing still in the hall, thinking. He said aloud to no one, "Did Greg just teach me a life-lesson?"

Sara got off the plane, wincing from the seats in plane. They were not top quality, to say the least. She had enjoyed her quick talk with Greg during the flight, as it relieved some of her extreme nervousness and/or boredom. She went past the baggage claim, as she had all her stuff in either her backpack or the carry-on she was lugging behind her. She hadn't really wanted to come back, but she figured she had to face the lab at sometime. She just hoped that people wouldn't be too upset.

She got into a taxi and had it take her to the crime lab, where she hoped that the night shift would be still working. Well, all of the night shift, save one; she wasn't in the mood to see him just then. Sara looked at the scenery flying by the window, and sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, she did really miss Las Vegas. She hoped that nothing had changed with the people, but she knew that was an unrealistic hope. People changed all the time; she had changed in the two years she had been gone, why shouldn't others?

"Thank you." Sara stepped out of the taxi, handing the money to him through the window.

"No problem, it was an honor to get to carry one so lovely as yourself. No, stop blushing. I can tell you have some personal issues, I just hope that you'll get them resolved." The taxi-driver smiled and drove away.

Sara stood there, watching the taxi drive off, stalling for time. He had called her lovely, something she had only been called by one of her foster parents. She sighed and started to walk inside the building. It was time to face the music. She found the saying to be oddly true as she walked down the corridor, following the sound of loud music. It was coming from the room she and Greg had worked in to solve the last case she had worked on. She opened the door quietly and shut it soundlessly, intending to scare the inhabitant. To her dismay, she found no one there.

_So much for stealth_ she thought bitterly. She continued to look around, finding no one around. _Where'd everyone go? Or maybe they don't work here anymore…_Sara's thoughts ran rampant, going in directions that were completely ridiculous. She sat down in a chair in the break room, sighing. What was she doing here anyway? Why did she come back? What made her think that she could just come back like that? She decided to go to the hotel she was staying at and got up to leave. She made her way to the parking lot to get into her truck when she stopped, remembering. She didn't work here anymore; her Tahoe was not in the staff parking lot. The only reason she could get into where she did was because there was no one around to stop her.

"I'm going to kill myself when I get back to the hotel," Sara muttered to herself. She walked back out of the building through the front entrance and started to walk towards the main strip. When she reached the cheap motel she had decided to stay at, she hadn't actually reserved a room, she walked through the door and went up to the main desk.

"Hello? Can I have a room here for four nights?" Sara asked, pretty sure that there would be a vacancy available for her.

"Sure, that'll be two-hundred and forty dollars." The clerk typed in the information in the computer as Sara gave her the money. "Check-out is at one-thirty."

"Thank you." Sara took the key and walked up the stairs, the elevator didn't look stable, and went down the hall until she reached room 106. Opening the door with a small amount of difficulty, she walked in the room, slightly surprised at the cleanliness of it. She set down her luggage on the floor and lay down on the bed, closing her eyes in tiredness. She sat up and flipped her cell phone open. She dialed Greg's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Sanders."

"You need to stop that. You sound too much like me."

"SARA! Why do you keep calling unexpectedly?" Greg sounded really happy.

"Just felt the need to talk to you. So, what are you doing right now?" Sara asked.

"I'm at a crime scene with Grissom, I've been hear since three-thirty in the morning!" Greg whined.

"And it's what, seven thirty? Ah, wimp, working with Grissom you could be at a crime scene for six seven hours," Sara laughed.

"SEVEN HOURS?" Greg yelled in the phone in shock.

"Seven. I think that Warrick has the record of ten hours. You should of seen the look on his face when he came back. He didn't come into work for the next two days." Sara remembered, smiling.

"Well, I, oh, wait, just a second…no, tell Grissom that I'm going home to sleep, no…look, I told you that I'm not sticking around here after eight! Come on, Grissom, just because you're all pissed at the progress, or lack thereof of this case, doesn't mean that you can keep me over time and then not pay me for it!"

Sara heard other noises of Greg's voice, and she waited apprehensively to hear Grissom's voice, but she never did.

"Greg?"

"Hold on, just a minute Grissom, I'm on the phone! Yeah?" Greg turned his attention back to Sara.

"What level CSI are you now?" Sara asked.

"Two, almost three! Since I'm been working alone or with Grissom, I've gotten a lot more focused. Anyway, Grissom is going to take my head off if he finds out I'm still talking instead of using the precious fifteen minutes I'm staying here for, so….er…..bye?"

"Okay, bye, Greg. Are you going to go out for breakfast afterwards?" Sara asked, planning to catch him unawares later.

"Of course…you think I can cook in the state I'm in?" Greg asked, his voice rising in pitch by the end of his sentence.

"Naw, of course not….just wondering. I'll let you go back to work, Greg. See ya." Sara hung up.

Greg hung up as well, stopping as he put his phone away. _"See ya."_ Did she mean that literally? Or was it just a figure of speech? He shook his head and went back to work.

"Now…if I remember right, he'll go here….and he'll get here in about five minutes…" Sara talked to herself as she entered the diner across the CSI building. She sat in the booth that Greg always sat at and waited for him to come in. When the waitress came over to take her order, Sara simply said that she was waiting for her friend to come and join her. She would order later.

She heard the door open after about ten minutes and looked up. Greg was talking to the waitress, obviously upset about something. After the waitress went away, Greg put his hands on his hips and turned and looked at her. He scowled, not recognizing her as anyone but the person who stole his booth. She smiled at him in return, causing him to pause. He faltered for a second before peering more closely at her. His eyes widened fractionally before he exclaimed, "SARA!" causing all eyes of the diner to look at him strangely. He ran towards her and yanked her up from the booth to hug her.

"Ermph, Greg…" Sara managed to get out. This was what she had missed while she was working for CSI in California. No one there was half as fun as Greg, though sometimes she thought that he was a little too over-eager.

"Shh! I'm so happy you're back…" Greg said, still crushing her in his bear hug.

"Greg, I've talked to you every week! And, it's not as if we're an _item_ or anything, so stop talking like I'm your entire world," Sara laughed.

"True, you're not my world…you're my sun in my world. Anyway, when did you get back? How long are you staying? Do you want to stay at my place? Have you said hi to the others?" Greg asked quickly.

"Whoa! Slow down, Greg. I'm staying at a motel around here, and no, I haven't said hi to the others. I was planning to do that later." Sara sat down. "Come on, I'm hungry."

"Me too! Oh my goodness, Grissom is a slave-driver," Greg complained, sitting down across from her.

They spent breakfast catching up on each other's lives, something easier to do in person than over the phone. Sara had been promoted to level 4, and she was doing really well in California.

"So….how do you like your governor?" Greg asked slyly. He knew that Sara hate all of Swhartzanegger's(SP?) movies.

"Don't even talk to me about that, Greg. I may just have to beat you up for being a 'girly man'" Sara warned, using a scarily similar accent to the governor of "Kah-lee-forn-ni-a."

"Funny. Well, I need to go back and catch some sleep, have dinner with me tonight?" Greg asked, hopeful.

"Maybe. I'll give you a call later, okay?" Sara said unsure. If she had dinner with him, he would want her to go say hi to the night shift, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

"Deal." Greg stood up and walked up to the front counter.

"Wait!" Sara called, rushing after him. She was too late, by the time she had reached him he had finished paying.

"What?" Greg asked, turning around.

"I wanted to pay for my food."

"Don't worry about it. Hey, I'll see you later, okay?" Greg said, waving as he got into his Tahoe, one very similar to the one she used to drive.

"One thing, Greg." Sara called. Greg stopped as he opened the door.

"What?"

"Here." Sara gave him a big hug, slipping ten dollars into his back pocket without him noticing.

"What was that for?" Greg asked, happy.

"It's just really good to see you again," Sara said, grinning. She was happy for that reason as well as being smarter than him.

"Okay. Gotta go before I fall asleep here, though," Greg yawned.

"Go." Sara ordered.

Greg drove off. Sara decided to go wait for the day shift and surprise them. Walking over to the building she entered through the front door. She managed to slip by the main desk and walked quickly to the elevator, stepping in without noticing who was behind her.

"Good lord, well if it isn't Sara Sidle in the flesh…oh, and she's gotten prettier…" Nick walked around her in the elevator.

"Nick!" Sara exclaimed, happy to see him.

"Howdy." Nick crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked, a little upset at his distance.

"You. Why'd you leave without telling anyone except Greg? And why do you only call him?" Nick asked, obviously upset.

"Oh, sorry, Nick. I don't have an answer for you."

"I care about you so much, and then you just up and away without letting me know, Sara. Sure, we're not in the same shift anymore, but, I thought you cared about me too."

"Sorry, Nick. I just had to go."

"Why?"

"It was…starting to rain." Sara's cryptic answer didn't satisfy Nick.

"Humph."

"Can you forgive me?" Sara asked, a little unsure. "Oh, and I _do_ care about you. The only reason I didn't tell anyone was because they wouldn't have let me go."

"Of course I can forgive you. There's no way I can't, especially when you look like that. Come here." Nick gave her the second bear hug of the day, nearly choking her.

"Ack…Nick….can't….breathe…."

"Oh, sorry." Nick let go of her. "Man! Warrick will be happy to see you. I think Catherine will want to see you too, even though, well, you know." Nick started rambling on and on about stuff. Sara noticed a similarity between Nick and Greg: they both didn't know when to shut up. They got out of the elevator and bumped into Warrick.

"Hey, man." Warrick greeted.

"Hey, Rick. Look who came back for a visit?" Nick asked.

"Is that your old girlfriend from Utah?" Warrick asked, not recognizing Sara. She wondered if she had changed that much. Sure, she stopped wearing some of the stuff she used to, she was more into baggy than she had been before, but she didn't think that she had aged that much.

Sara spoke up, "You didn't tell me you were Mormon, Nick."

"I'm not!" Nick put his hands up in defense.

"Sara?" Warrick recognized her voice.

"Hey Warrick. I'm back to visit, no, I'm not Nick's girlfriend." Sara smiled.

"That's a good thing too. Trust me, he's no good for you," Warrick teased.

"Hey!" Nick protested.

"Well well well, if it isn't a party in the corridor. My god, is that Sara?" Catherine's voice came floating down the hall. Sara heard the sound of her shoes click against the floor rapidly as Catherine started to run to get to her. Did people really miss her that much?

"It's good to see you!" Catherine said, hugging Sara more gently than the guys had done. She let Sara go and said, "You've been missed here."

Sara smiled crookedly.

"I need to go finish up my case, so, I'll catch you sometime later, Sara." Nick waved as he walked down the corridor.

"You need to go too, buster," Catherine told Warrick.

"But…but I want to talk to Sara some more…" Warrick protested.

"Later, not now. Look, Sara, I need to go too. See ya later." Catherine dragged Warrick back to work. Warrick shrugged at Sara as he was pulled backwards into the lab.

Sara was left standing in the hallway, a strange feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. She turned back to go down the elevator when she heard a voice that caused her heart to stop for a second.

"Sara?"

She turned around slowly. "Hello, Grissom."

"What are you doing here? Don't you work for California now?" Grissom asked curiously.

"I came back to visit. I'm on vacation." Sara smiled, wanting to get away. "Isn't your shift done already?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving now. It's nice to see you Sara. We should all go for dinner on Friday night, everyone has off. We're leaving things to Ecklie." Grissom waved as he walked into the elevator. He seemed oddly pleased by the fact that Ecklie would have a lot on his hands.

Again, Sara was left standing alone in the hallway. What was she doing here? They didn't have time to entertain her; they were all busy. Sighing, she walked down the stairs, wondering again why she was here. She regretted not having friends outside of work. _I'll go home, then. Las Vegas doesn't seem to shine anymore_.

She called her brother as she walked out onto the strip.

"Sidle."

"Hey Jarid."

"Yo! What's up? You having fun in Sin City?"

"Funny, but no. I'm coming home tomorrow."

"Early? Why?"

"I…I can see clouds starting to form."

"Okay. We'll all be home."

"See ya soon."

"Bye."

Sara hung up the phone and walked back to her motel. She tried to get her money back, saying that her plans had changed, but the only refund she could get was fifty dollars. For the rest of the day she sat in her room, reading.

After throwing down one book and reaching for another, her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Sidle."

"Hey, this is Greg. I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner with me…" Greg trailed off.

"Sorry Greg, I don't feel very good, but on Friday we're all going out to dinner, so we can do that then." Sara supplied, though she didn't intend to stick around for it. It would be a good opportunity to say good bye to all of them, though.

"Oh, okay. I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks, Greg. Bye."

"Bye."

Sara heard Greg hang up and lay back down on the bed, sighing. She hated running away, but it was the only option that wouldn't make her insane. She closed her eyes and slept. When she awoke, she called and reserved her flight.

"Hey, how are you?" Nick greeted Grissom.

"Good, where's Sara?" Grissom replied.

"I don't know. She said she would be here." Greg supplied.

The chatter grew and they all sat down, waiting for Sara. After twenty minutes, when she didn't come, the waiter came over and asked what they would like. When they were done ordering their food, a silence flew around the table.

"Is she coming?" Warrick asked.

"She may be late, she said that she hadn't been feeling too good," Greg said, though in his heart he knew she wasn't coming.

"Oh, ok." Warrick returned to his conversation with Catherine.

Suddenly, a song was played over the speakers, and everyone turned to see six words on the wall shined from a projector :_ If the plane goes down, damn._

The words only made sense after they heard the song.

_Drain the veins in my head  
Clean out the reds in my eyes to get by security lines  
Dear x-ray machine  
Pretend you don't know me so well  
I wont tell if you lied  
Cry, cause the droughts been brought up  
Drinkin' cause you're lookin so good in your starbucks cup  
I complain for the company that I keep  
The windows for sleeping rearrange  
And I'm nobody  
Well who's laughin now_

_I'm leaving your town again  
And I'm over the ground that you've been spinning  
And I'm up in the air so baby hell yeah  
Well I can see your house from here  
If the plane goes down, damn  
I'll remember where the love was found  
If the plane goes down, damn_

_Damn, I should be so lucky  
Even only 24 hours under your touch  
You know I need you so much  
I cannot wait to call you  
And tell you that I landed somewhere  
And hand you a square of the airport  
And walk you through the maze of the map  
That im gazing at  
Gracefully unnamed and feeling guilty for the luck  
And the look that you gave me  
You make me somebody  
Ain't nobody knows me  
Not even me can see it, yet I bet I'm_

_I'm leaving your town again love  
But I'm over the quilt that you've spinning  
And I'm up in the air, so baby hell yeah  
Oh honey I can see your house from here  
If the plane goes down, damn  
I'll remember where the love was found  
If the plane goes down, damn_

_You keep me high minded  
You get me high_

_Flax seeds, well they tear me open  
And supposedly you can crawl right through me  
Taste these teeth please  
And undress me from these sweaters better hurry  
Cause I'm keeping upward bound now  
Oh maybe I'll build my house in your cloud  
Here I'm tumbling for you  
Stumbling through the work that I have to do  
Don't mean to harm you_

_By leaving your town again love  
But I'm over the ground that you've been spinning  
But I'm up in the air, said baby hell yeah  
Oh honey I can see your house from here  
If the plane goes down, damn  
I'll remember where the love was found  
If the plane goes down, damn  
I'll remember where the love was found  
If the plane goes down, damn  
Well I'll remember where the love was found  
If the plane goes down, damn_

_Who do you  
Think you are, are, are, are  
To keep me so oh cold, cold  
You keep me high minded  
You keep me high minded_

_You get me high minded  
You get me high_

A/N: Okay, so I made Sara a little out of character, and I didn't really know what I was doing. But……thanks for sticking through this last chapter…I repeat, LAST. This was only written because someone suggested it when they reviewed, and this actually made sense. So….tell me what you think and leave a review…oh, and I don't own that song, Jason Mraz does. Was this chapter clear at all? Did it make sense? Anyway…love you all!

-FSY319


End file.
